Aphrodisiac Beauty
by Nicole980
Summary: Summary: Claire is enchanted by her girlfriend's beauty that she proves it to Twilight by eating her up in the bedroom.


Aphrodisiac Beauty

Summary: Claire is enchanted by her girlfriend's beauty that she proves it to Twilight by eating her up in the bedroom.

Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Warning: Sexual content and nudity in this fanfiction. Always use protection to perform safe sex for the health and safety of one or both parties.

"Ngh...Ngh! Come on, come on, come on!"

"Hey babe, need help with that?"

"Sure, Claire," obligated Twilight .

Claire picks up two emerald green bra clasps and simply fasten them up. Once they are clamped together, she eyes her girlfriend of eight years lustfully from head to toe. Her soaked and messy golden-blonde long hair. Her glorious back. Her emerald green lace bra that two holds ivory 'girls' about the size of two watermelons. Of course, her emerald green lace pantie that accentuates her large, peach-shaped ass.

'Damn... Twilight has nice tits and ass. I am so happy to have her as my girlfriend,' She ponders to herself.

Thirsty with desire, she touches Twilight 's chest with one hand and leans down to kiss her neck. The raven-haired girl's other hand is firmly on her girlfriend's ass.

"Claire, what are you doing?!" yelped Twilight, turning around to face Claire and quickly covering her body up with a towel.

"I'm turned on by you that I can't keep my hands to myself," admitted Claire shamelessly, smiling at her to see her face blushing hotly.

"I...I..." A flustered Twilight darts around the locker room to see any signs of someone's presence before turning her attention to her girlfriend, "Claire, I need to change into my clothes. I don't want anyone seeing me like this."

"So? We're girls."

"I know. I just... Never mind," Twilight goes back to changing into her olive-green sweater crop top, brown pleated skirt, and black Doc Martens. Putting her dirty PE clothes in her backpack, she takes out her small bottle of rose perfume and sprays it on her neck and wrists.

"Okay, Claire. I'm done," Claire wraps her arm around Twilight and walks out of the locker room, "Claire, I'm going to be working at the coffee shop very late. My parents are on a business trip for a week or so. I'm sorry that I don't get to hang out with you."

"No hard feelings, honey," Claire tilts her head to nestle in the blonde-haired girl's head. She gives her girlfriend's breasts a squeeze, "Text me when you get home. Give me a kiss, beautiful."

"Fine, boo," Twilight gets on her tiptoes to kiss Claire on the lips. Claire responds back as well, cupping her face with her hand to deepen the kiss. She sneaks her hand to grab Twilight 's ass.

~ Time skips when Claire got home ~

Claire spends hours in her room, binge-watching on Red Racers on her laptop. It is now 9:59 pm.

"Man, where's Twilight? I know that she's working late at the coffee store, but this late?" She grabs her phone next to her and sees the unread text message from Twilight about an hour and a half ago.

**Honey **💋😘 **: Sorry, Claire. I got home two hours ago. I was doing homework and studying for a fucking test! It is too much pressure! **😩😫

'Hmm... I should go to her house to go see her. Maybe I can help her with homework and stuff.'

Getting up from her bed, she got dressed and grab her stuff to go head downstairs. Her parents are at work; The only person who is home in the Tucker household is Tristan. So, she finds a piece of paper and a pen to write a note.

Tristan,

I am going to be at Twilight's house. Tell mom and dad about it.

~ Claire

P.S., 🖕

She opens the door to make a voyage to her girlfriend's house.

~ Minutes later ~  
Outside of her girlfriend's house, she sneaks to the backyard since the front door is locked. In the backyard, she climbs up on the tree and jumps to the roof where she finds the window of Twilight's bedroom being opened.

Peeking into the window, her eyes widen and her face reddens to the sight of what's in front of her.

Her girlfriend, Twilight, opens the door of her bedroom in a deep green babydoll nightie. It is short and low-plunging that mostly reveals her flawless curves and slender legs. Her hair falls perfectly with her cute face, green-hazel eyes, and plump pink lips. Here she is, sitting beside her vanity set with her legs crossed, misting some perfume on her.

Smirking at what she's seeing, she takes this as an opportunity to slither into her room through the window.

"Gah! Claire, what are you doing?!" Twilight hazily puts on her deep green silk robe, but Claire beats her to the punch as she puts her hands on her.

"Well, I notice that it is 10 pm and I thought that you're still working at the coffee shop."  
"I went home two hours ago after finishing my shift and I was about to do my homework and study for a test or so. It is too much pressure because it is a lot of work and gah!"

"You could've told me earlier to help you. But then again, I have been binge-watching Red Racer and you know you still have time because it's Friday," franked Claire, "And I guess this is the perfect time to you know..."

Claire walks Twilight around in a circle, checking her out up and down. Approaching her blonde-haired girlfriend, she takes the robe off of her and throws it on the floor, "Ditch the robe, honey. You look sexy in that nightgown you have on. I never knew you... collect lingeries."

"Claire, I..."  
"Shh... don't speak, baby girl," hushed Claire, putting her finger on the blonde girl's lips. She tilts down to kiss her neck which earns a 'Gah!' from Twilight.

Hugging her from behind, she sets her girlfriend on her lap when sitting down on her bed. she traces the straps of her nightgown with her fingers, cupping the blonde girl's voluptuous breast with one hand. Her other hand is trailing down to her thigh.

"Claire, I..."  
"Shh… relax, my sunshine," Her fingers crawl up to the blonde's private part. She notices the absence of any panties on her, thus giving her girlfriend a smirk.

"Not wearing panties here, princess?"

"Gah! That could give me a yeast infection, Claire! And what if the underwear gnomes are going to take my underwear?!"

"That's hot, babe. And you smell good," She pulls her close to get a whiff of Twilight. She smiles as she notes the aromas mentally. Gardenia. Jasmine. And most of all, roses. Twilight's favorite.

"Damn it, Claire..." Twilight dives down at Claire's lips for a kiss, tugging on her jacket. She takes the black-haired girl's hat off and throws it on the floor.

"Give mama some sugar, baby girl," Claire wraps her arm around Twilight, holding her to deepen the kiss. She bites Twilight's lips to gain entrance to her mouth; she dominates over the blonde girl's tongue with her tongue. Meanwhile, she slips her unoccupied hand on her jeans to unzip and kick it off on the floor to reveal her navy-blue panties.

She then takes off her jacket and a white shirt off, showing her navy-blue bra. She lays her blonde girlfriend down on the bed to get into the make-out session.

"Mmph… Claire," Twilight roses up to unclamp the black-haired girl's bra and pantie, baring her B-cup breasts, slim waist, and thin hips. She even has an inner thigh gap that makes Twilight feel envious of.

"Your turn, beautiful," Claire rips her girlfriend's nightgown, stripping her to see these DD-cup breasts of her girlfriend. She explores the girl's curves as she is kissing her from her lips down to her neck, breasts, and stomach. Smirking at Twinkle, Claire commands her, "Open your legs to let me see your pussy, gorgeous."Twinkle nods at her, obeying her as she spreads her legs apart.

"Perfect. Wait here," Claire opens her backpack to take out a female condom and lube. Dressing the female condom in lube, she inserts it inside her using her three fingers. She takes no hesitation to get down and lick her blonde lover's vagina before diving deep in her.

"Oh...Oh...Oh..." murmured Twilight at the sensation and the depth of her girlfriend's tongue in her. As Claire penetrates and tongues her further, she echoes in a high-pitched shaky voice, "O-Oh! O-Oh! Oh J-Jesus! G-Gah! C-Claire! C-Claire!" She arches her back, curling her toes and her breasts are bouncing all over the place. Claire grips onto Twilight's ass for better access to do her job, her tongue swirling and piercing in her.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Yes! That's it, Claire! Oh! Oh! Oh! Keep going!" Claire persists on eating her up, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Twilight's moans fill the room which goes on for what seems like half to three-quarter hours.

"I'm close! I'm close! Oh! Oh!" Twilight is at her peak of releasing her first orgasm. When Claire's tongue gives her the blow of her life, she lets it all out, "Ohhhhhhhh!"

Once Claire removes the condom out of her girlfriend to throw it at the trash, she looks and smiles at Twilight to give her a compliment, "Twilight, you look even sexier as a hot mess. You're my aphrodisiac beauty and I am so happy."

She is proud to see a panting Twilight at a state of salaciousness. Her golden blonde hair is disheveled like hay. Her reddened face and body are drenched in sweats. Her half-lidded green-hazel are gushing out tears. Her swollen lips are soaked in their own salivas.

"So beautiful," Claire kisses her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Claire. You make me the sexiest woman in your eyes. I love you. You're the first woman I've ever fallen in love with let alone the first woman to take my virginity. I think let's do it again," Twilight kisses her on the cheek as well.

"Of course, my sex kitten. And I love you too," Claire gives her one last kiss on the lips.  
"Good night, Claire."  
"Good night, my aphrodisiac beauty."  
Both girls tuck themselves in a blanket to catch some z's for the day. Claire cuddles beside Twilight peacefully, anticipating to spend times with her girlfriend. Helping her with her homework and continue making love to her.

"I am so happy," whispered Claire to Twilight's ear.


End file.
